Guerrero Listilla
| image = | race = | birthday = | gender =Male | height =6'5" | weight =198lb) | affiliation = Noire Amakuni | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = freelance | previous occupation = Arrancar number 19 Leader of the Devious Las Cuatro | team = | previous team = Devious Las Cuatro | partner = Acertardo Pensadora Noire Amakuni Chireru Amakuni Nene | previous partner = Acertardo Pensadora | base of operations = | resurrección =unknown | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Guerrero Listilla is a proud Arrancar warrior and Leader of the Devious Las Cuatro( Spanish for Devious Four) who led the Assault of the Soul Society during the time of the "Battle of the fake Katakura Town". In the aftermath the war, he and his sister Acertardo Pensadora lost faith in Aizen's leadership. The two were among those who escaped the Wandenreich invasion and have since become freelance soldiers. Now they have fallen in with Noire Amakuni. Appearance Personality A warrior who never refuses a challenge, as he is constantly seen competing with Chireru. However, he has a soft spot whenever it comes to family ties, and finds disgust in those who throw away those ties for the sake of any goal. He even was seen going so far as to nearly release his Resurrecion on Reginald Amakuni for attempting to finish off his sister Noire without remorse( though was stopped by Chireru, who managed to end the battle altogether with words). He has little respect for those who think they are above others( once commenting his distaste for how Aizen and Yhwach treated the Arrancar soldiers as little more than "fodder"), and regards his allies as his equals. His pride as a warrior however has no bounds. History Powers and Abilities: Expert Swordsman: Guerrero takes great pride in the sword arts, having refined his style of kenjutsu through the countless fights he has fought. He often practices kenjustsu with Chireru, much to Noire's annoyance, who see's it as time wasted. His speed and precision far outstrip many Arrancar and Shinigami. Strong Spiritual Pressure: While not Espada-class, Guerrero has quite an amount of spiritual pressure, proving as much and sometimes more than a Match for Seated Officers lower than 3rd Seat. *'Adrenalin Rush:' There is a unique quality to Guerrero's spiritual pressure that allows for those around him, friend or foe, to be incited to take in the thrill of a fight, increasing one's moral and competence. Sonido Expert: A skilled user of this high speed ability, he is capable of outmatching many Arrancars and Shinigami at once in a contest of speed. *'Cero Sonido:' A Cero/Sonido hybrid technique that is a unique combination of Cero and Sonido, where the user discharges his/her Cero blasts through the feet in midair, while ultilizing Sonido at the same time, increasing the overall distance a Sonido user covers. It should be noted that Guerrero is capable of using the skill with a decreased chance of causing of an "overstep", where the user covers a further than intended distance, Hand-to-Hand combat expert: A skilled fighter who relies on his fist as much as his sword, he is consideredly a highly dangerous brawler. Through sparring matches with Nene and Chireru, he effectively created counter-measures for the Kaiju-Ningen acrobatic martial art of Ataru. His hardened Hierro comes in handy in his brawls. Thick Hierro: Of all the skills an Arrancar has at their disposal, Hierro is the greatest skill Guerrero has. His Hierro is hardened to the point where it requires a Bankai wielder to cut it. During the Assault on the Soul Society, his Hierro withstood a blow from Noire's Ikkotsu '''with little damage received. '''Cero: Guerrero's cero strength is average for an Arrancar of his number, there is no good or bad qualities to it. It is characterized by its purple hue. Zanpakuto Guerrero's Zanpakuto comes in the shape of a double-edged sword, and has two black blades with a white hilt. It is worn similarly to how Tier Haillibel wears hers behind her. Resurrecion:'' 'Not Yet Revealed.' Trivia *Guerrero Listilla is Spanish for "Warrior Hotshot". *save for the profile image, Guerrero images were drawn by DeviantART artist Tommo2304/TomCom2304 http://tomcom2304.deviantart.com and cannot be used without given credit where it is do. Category:ShikonChireru Category:Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Character